<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Father of Nature by CyberSearcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298549">The Father of Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher'>CyberSearcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptid AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cryptid!AU, Fluff, Kai is emotionally constipated, LordDemetreus!AU, M/M, What else is new?, no beta we die like zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai decides to re-visit his old village. Out of nostalgia or some other deeply repressed desire, he couldn't say. The village is celebrating some new festival and he decides to stick around and ask why. </p>
<p>The answer turns out to be a 'who?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Nya (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptid AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay<br/>'Ran away' does not begin to describe this AU. This thing grew legs and yeeted itself across my face. <br/>Anyhow, burning investment aside, massive thank yous once again to my fam in the Discord. Mcfaney, you are a legend. &gt;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overhead, Jamonakai looked completely unchanged. </p>
<p>It was harvest season. Farmers gathered in fields rich, between tall stalks of rice, corn, beans and peppers. Kai could vaguely remember running through the muddy rows while his parents scolded them when they came back coated in dirt. </p>
<p>His dragon reared upward, snapping Kai back into focus and tightening his grip on the handle. “Shut up, Flame. I just wanted to look around. Maybe check out the old shop. Alright?”</p>
<p>Flame snorted. Heat kicked up his hair, the warmth reminded him of a forge. “What? I’m not crazy talking to you, Jay does it all the time to thin air. So what?” </p>
<p>He guided the beast onto a clear patch of land, scaring several villagers who relaxed once they saw who was riding it. Kai jumped off the saddle, his feet sinking into the damp earth. He patted his dragon's snout, small puffs of ash and embers tickled his hand. </p>
<p>“I’d take you with me, but this place would probably go up like a bonfire with all the hay around here.” He grinned. </p>
<p>Flame nugged his chest and Kai had to catch himself before he fell over. “Hey, what gives?”</p>
<p>The red dragon butted him again, flicking his tail back towards where they came. Kai pointed in the direction with a confused expression.</p>
<p>“What? Did I forget to bring your favourite blanket?” </p>
<p>Flame snorted out another cloud of ashes. </p>
<p>He coughed as he brushed them away. “Look, I dunno what you want. Just don’t burn the place down, alright?” </p>
<p>The dragon still looked irritated, but Kai could see the reluctant defeat in his eyes. He breathed a puff of fire across mud that quickly solidified. Flame curled his tail and wings around himself before huffing out a rumbling snore.</p>
<p>“Overgrown cat.” Kai scoffed, then flinched back when he saw the dragon's tail shift up like he was about to slap him. </p>
<p>He made his way towards the core of the small rural village. Kai recognized old houses and people from his childhood greeted him as he passed. Waves upon waves of nostalgia hit him every time he’d come across a familiar sign, smell or voice. </p>
<p>There was something he didn’t see from the sky, there were villagers carrying large poles towards a field of corn that had a flattened circle cut through it. Kai ducked as racks of lanterns, laurels made of leaves and vines were gathered.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said to a elderly shopkeeper, “what’s going on here? Is it the harvest festival already? Isn't it too early?”  </p>
<p>“Oh, my boy, you must be new here.” The old man said with mirth. Kai resisted the urge to snap back. “Didn’t you hear the rumors?”</p>
<p>“No. I didn’t. Spill.”</p>
<p>He grinned with wrinkled eyes and laugh lines across his cheeks, leaning in with a hushed voice.</p>
<p>“Lord Demetreus has been spotted. Little Kiko found a Kings Cliff just by the edge of the bamboo forests.” He whispered with a grin. </p>
<p>“Dem - what?” Kai pointed to the carts filled with decorations. “Who’s that supposed to be?” </p>
<p>The man laughed again. “You’re better off coming to the festival, my grandchildren will be performing their shadow play tonight. I’m certain that they can tell the Lord's tale with worthy grandeur.”  </p>
<p>He was skeptical, but he didn’t really have a goal coming home in the first place. Other than to revisit old memories. Now that he had, Kai felt a bit melancholy. He wished he’d brough Nya with him at least, maybe she’d remember things he’d forgotten.</p>
<p>The idea of letting Jay or Zane come with him did cross his mind, followed by a prickly unease. He couldn’t picture the hyperactive and talkative blue ninja being good company. But Nya did like him and they both shared a love of complex mechanics, so he was alright in his book.</p>
<p>Zane, he really couldn’t see as anything closer than just a comrade in arms. He was distant, not in an introverted way, but in a more spacy - mysterious sort of way. If Kai had to describe it, he’d say Zane had the same sort of presence Master Wu did. </p>
<p>Kai pressed his lips in a firm line as he made his way back to the blacksmith shop. Nya had already cleared out most of the rooms of tools and the small collection of knick-knacks they kept. The forge was cold as a grave, the racks bare and a thin layer of soot stuck to every wooden surface.</p>
<p>The smell was different too. Sweat, iron and ashes would always permeate the air before. Now it just felt cloying and a touch musty. It made sense though, nobody else would be coming back here.</p>
<p>His mouth twitched and he reached up to rub his eye. “Stupid. Why’d you come back here. It’s not like they’d be waiting.” </p>
<p>He kicked a pebble and it bounced off the anvil with a dull ting. </p>
<p>There wasn’t much else to do other than wander around the place until nightfall came. He was only reminded to eat when the smell of candied fruits and fresh bread wafted in from the festival fields. Kai tapped at his stomach, trying to find his hunger as he bought a shishkebab covered in red sauce and spices. </p>
<p>Wandering into the festival proper, it was a ring of vendors and farmers selling wares. In the middle was a large stage being hammered out by a handful of carpenters and the children of those carpenters. </p>
<p>Kai watched it all from a distance, seated on a pile of hay, picking at the dry stalks. </p>
<p>“Uh, hi.”</p>
<p>He gave an irritated grunt as a response. Kai didn’t bother giving the stranger eye contact. That didn’t deter them apparently and he sat on the ground beside them. </p>
<p>“I’m Cole.” He offered. “And lemme guess, you’re Mr Moody Mc Grumpypants?” </p>
<p>“And what does that make you? The village idiot?” </p>
<p>“That’s Village Jester to you.” </p>
<p>Kai had to admit, part of him was impressed Cole was even sticking around after the first insult. So he spared him a quick glance. </p>
<p>He was taller than him even while sitting. That just annoyed him even more. Cole was muscular too, with dark, toned arms. His hair was raven black and fell in smooth waves down the nape of his neck. His clothes were simple, just a woven green shirt and some brown pants.</p>
<p>Then Kai realized he was - for some reason - smiling at him. Cole had a soft edge to his face, cheeks still a touch round with baby fat. His eyes were a shining amber, as if the sunsets, joy and honey were condensed into a drop of light. </p>
<p>He hid any potential embarrassment as he crossed his arms over knees pressed against his chest.</p>
<p>“ ‘m Kai.” </p>
<p>“Glad we got that out of the way.” </p>
<p>Cole leaned back, eyes scanning the festival ground. Most of the lanterns were being lit now and people were starting to gather at the now finished stage. Snacks and paper toys were held by children and adults alike. </p>
<p>Kai tried to distract himself by chewing at the now finished kebab stick. “Y’know they sell food here right?” The stranger interrupted. </p>
<p>“Why’s that your problem?” He countered. “Don’t you have something better to do.” </p>
<p>Cole gave a small shrug. “Not really. I came here with just my kid. And I trust him to play nice with the others.”</p>
<p>The Fire Ninja did a double take at that. Cole didn’t look much older than he did, there must’ve been a story behind that. The darker man seemed to read his confusion and laughed. </p>
<p>“Adopted. He’s more like a little brother than a son really. Kids an absolute gremlin, but I still love him.”</p>
<p>“Then why aren’t you spending time with him?”</p>
<p>Part of Kai wished he hadn’t asked more questions. But another part of him wanted the stranger to stay. It was weird, but just sitting next to him took the edge off some of his angrier thoughts. He was funny too, actually funny, so that was a bonus. </p>
<p>Cole’s smile did fade a touch. He leaned his chin into his palm and sighed. </p>
<p>“I guess cause you seemed lonely.” Cole said. Kai had to control his expression, resisting the urge to scowl. “I mean, this whole festival is about the new harvest, being with the community and people you care about. And you’re just here. There’s probably a reason for that, but I won’t ask.” </p>
<p>“You kinda just did.” Kai gestured with a flourish. </p>
<p>Cole watched him with a politely curious look. Not pitying, just patience. </p>
<p>“Just… okay, yea it’s complicated and stuff. But I - I’m having trouble getting used to some new… teammates. Our teacher keeps referring to us as brothers, but that’s a generous stretch. Most of the time we just eat and train together and that’s that.” </p>
<p>Kai stopped his illustrative hand movements when he realized Cole was actually watching them. He shoved them into his jean pockets and dug his nails into his palms. </p>
<p>“So, yea. That's it.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t, but Kai would be damned if he told this stranger about his messed up childhood. </p>
<p>“Getting to know people does suck.” Cole commented. “But for the record, I think you’re not the easiest to get along with either, Cactus.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”  </p>
<p>Cole smirked again. “Well what did you expect me to call that?” He flicked a finger at a drooping hair. </p>
<p>“It’s called having style.” Kai insisted with no real bite.</p>
<p>“Uhuh, and I’m Lord Demetreus.”</p>
<p>He laughed, but Kai was suddenly reminded that he still had no clue what that meant. Cole sat up and dusted the hay off his clothes. </p>
<p>“Speaking of, you wanna watch the shadow play with me?” He offered a hand to him. “The puppeteers are really great and their dramatic lighting is amazing.”</p>
<p>Kai pursed his lips. Then, after a beat, he reached for Cole’s hand. The teen suddenly pulled him up and Kai had to stop himself from stumbling forward. Cole just grinned and guided him to the stage. </p>
<p>He didn’t let go of his hand, Kai couldn’t bring himself to point that out. </p>
<p>There were a lot of children in the crowd and some of the better seats were taken by the adults. But Kai managed to negotiate for one with a farmer who he’d fixed a plow for. He did shake his hand loose and Cole looked down when he did.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. Bad habit.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Kai refrained from making a joke about how innocent of a ‘bad habit’ that was compared to his. “Who exactly is this ‘Demetreus’ guy anyways? What’s the big deal?”</p>
<p>Cole opened his mouth to answer, only to be aggressively shushed by a pair of young girls. He made an exaggerated locking motion over his mouth, tossing an invisible key over his shoulder and giving them both a pair of thumbs up. </p>
<p>Both girls giggled as they turned back to the stage and Kai wanted to join them. </p>
<p>A blanket of quiet suddenly cast itself over the crowd. Kai saw someone step behind the stage. </p>
<p>He heard the muffled sound of someone lighting a bonfire as the rice paper became saturated with warm light. For a moment, there was nothing on the screen.</p>
<p>“Long ago, before our ancestors laid the foundations of our home, before the first of us stood on this land, there lived a child named Demetreus.” </p>
<p>A woman's voice seemed to project all around them. The sound of pan flutes echoed through the wind. Kai found himself searching for the source. </p>
<p>The shape of a small boy floated into view, his head looking around the empty space. </p>
<p>“Demetreus was a kid child, whose soul was pure and bright. But you must understand, there were no people in this land, nor an animal in sight. Nay a hoof or heartbeat could be heard for miles and miles around.” </p>
<p>The puppeteer made the child walk across the screen. In the background, mountains, waterfalls and forests faded in and out of sight. A backdrop of moon and stars came as the child curled into a ball beneath a looming tree. </p>
<p>“Demetreus had no one to speak to, no one to hold him and call him family. Many a night, he would spend crying out his sorrows to the nature around him, hoping, wishing for someone to cry back.” </p>
<p>The screen slowly faded to black. The chipper tune from the flutes slowly faded into nothing. Beside him, Cole was leaning forward with rapture in his eyes, arms curled tight around his knees and chest. Kai rolled his eyes, but found his engagement endearing. </p>
<p>“Then, one night. Nature answered his calls.”</p>
<p>Kai heard the soft, glittering sound of chimes as the light returned to the screen. The ball under the tree uncurled itself, growing to the shape of a man. Vines and flowers bloomed from his hair and trailed over his back like a cloak. </p>
<p>“Nature made him part of their family. From now till forever, Demetreus would never be alone. Nature would answer him and he too it.”</p>
<p>In front of the trees faded a small village. Kai knew it was Jamonakai. The tree was replaced by tall pillars of bamboo and the shape of Demetreus could be seen hiding at the forest's edge. </p>
<p>“But he still knew the longing for another. He sees his own sadness in grieving widows and wayward children. So he gives comfort to them, he shelters the lost and tells us that all is never gone.” </p>
<p>A rice field replaced the village. A child had their head tucked between their legs, Kai could almost hear sobbing. </p>
<p>Out of the reeds, a hand reached out. There was a flower in the palm, thin petals attached to a perfect circle. The child took it and the sound of distant panpipes followed and faded as the hand disappeared into the field. </p>
<p>“So remember, too the scared and afraid, too all who wander. You are never alone.”</p>
<p>The paper screen faded to black once again. Silence. Then a roaring applause like thunder filled the sky. Kai found himself clapping too. As he blinked, he felt a tear drip down his cheek. He quickly whipped it away before Cole could see.</p>
<p>He’d almost forgotten that the other teen was there. He was applauding the performers who now stepped out into view.</p>
<p>“So, was that fun or what?” Cole leaned in to ask. Kai was glad for it, he doubted he would’ve heard him otherwise. </p>
<p>“Yea.” He confessed. “That was… nice. But you don’t think this guy actually exists?” </p>
<p>Cole shrugged. “You tell me. There’s actually a bunch of other tellings of the story. One where he’s the son of Nature, another where he’s actually the ghost of a kid possessing wildlife. I think there’s even one where he’s actually more related to the winter.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t take you for a theater nerd." Kai commented.</p>
<p>This time it was Coles turn to look embarrassed. “I mean… I can appreciate a good story. And if it makes people happy, does it matter if it’s true?” </p>
<p>“I guess not. Still,” Kai looked to the families, many now carrying children home. He felt his eyes going damp again, “I guess it would be nice. If he did exist I mean.” </p>
<p>Cole hummed, if he was agreeing or not, Kai couldn't tell. </p>
<p>He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, cracking his jaw. “I should probably find my kid, thanks Kai.”</p>
<p>“For what?” He asked, confused.</p>
<p>“For watching the play with me. And telling me about your teammates.” Cole said simply. “That probably wasn’t easy. Good luck with them.” </p>
<p>Kai went to just wave him bye, but Coles arms hovered by his side.</p>
<p>“Sure, bring it in dude.”</p>
<p>The fact that the darker teen was still at least a head taller than him was still irritating. But Cole kept his hug brief, only wrapping one arm over his shoulder. Kai settled for a quick pat on the back. </p>
<p>He did wave as Cole jogged to one of the groups of children gathered by the fields edge. Kai went to leave and find an inn, when he felt something tug on his foot. </p>
<p>Crouching down, Kai was surprised to find a daisy had wrapped itself around his shoelace. It was tiny, vines hardly thick as a hair. It’s petals were thin and rimmed a perfect circle of yellow. He plucked it and held it up to his face.</p>
<p>His better judgment told him it was there and he didn’t notice it while watching. But Kai still found himself glancing over his back and into the reeds, wondering if they were really empty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fiend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai can’t sleep on the questions plaguing him after the festival. He only finds more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai didn’t end up sleeping much that night. He watched the small candle in his room slowly burn itself down to nothing but wick and hot wax. There was an old, dangerous impulse to swirl it around with his finger. He kept it at bay by twisting the daisy he’d found in the fading moonlight light. </p><p>His mind kept thinking back to the shadow play and those last scenes. Part of him almost convinced himself that it really was just coincidence. But that didn’t stop him from rolling around restlessly, only falling asleep on the woven mat once all the light left the room. </p><p>His head and body felt heavy, like someone had dressed him in platemail as he rested. There were tiny trickles of sunlight that came through the wooden blinds, shining down on the dirt packed floor with dust motes swirling in the air. </p><p>Kai pushed himself up, cracking his knuckles and squeezing his fingers idly. He watched the beans of light for a few more quiet moments, the daisy still rolling between his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>Tracing the path of sunshine to the window, his movement stopped when he saw another daisy. </p><p>It grew through the cracks, angled perfectly to face him as he woke. A thick, tangled knot of emotions filled his throat as he slowly stood up to examine it.</p><p>The flower was larger than the first, fitting comfortably in his palm while the other was just bigger than his thumb nail. Kai doesn’t know if the difference in size is significant. He tried hard to just not think about it period. </p><p>But he still took the flower with him, carefully tucking both into the belt of his gi. </p><p>In the marketplace, he bought some small buns he chewed slowly as he searched for someone he trusted to give him answers. He tried asking around for Cole, but none of the villagers knew anyone by that name. </p><p>Every time he did ask though, Kai saw how their eyes fixated on the daisies on his belt. Their expressions quickly turned sober and quiet with some sort of reverent and respectful tone. It happened every time and Kai quickly felt himself growing prickly. They didn't watch him as he left, but he could almost swear they were still staring.  </p><p>He considered just throwing out the daisies, but that felt too heartless and he’d be lying to himself if they didn’t bring him some odd sense of comfort. </p><p>Soon, he gave up on finding Cole and searched for the elderly shopkeep. He found him and the puppeteer from last night setting up a stand.</p><p>The old man was struggling with a fallen basket filled with paper dolls of Lord Demetreus. Kai bent down and quietly helped gather them. He took a moment to look over their designs. He was surprised with the amount of variety, then remembered what Cole said about different telling of the myth. </p><p>Some had bushy manes of yellow faux dandelions, others were more akin to oak trees. A few even had tiny snowflakes hanging from glistening strands that hung around him like a veil. Kai had to admit, he was impressed.</p><p>“Thank you my boy,” The man weezed, leaning back into a wooden stool a cane, “if you’re looking to purchase one, please, speak with my granddaughter. She has quite the creative touch.” </p><p>“No, I mean, yea they’re nice. But I wanted to ask her about these.” He pointed to his belt.</p><p>The man’s eyes widened and Kai tried not to roll his eyes.  “I see,” he nodded, then called out, “Koki! Let me take care of Amika for now.” </p><p>Kai looked down the street to see a blonde lady dressed in a simple white tunic with black ribbing and matching pants. At her feet, a child tugged and pointed at everything in sight. The child was almost the opposite of her; short black hair, dark skin and a skirt made of several different patches and patterns of fabrics. </p><p>“Mama! Mama do you smell that?” She said happily. “It’s just like Mommy's curry! Can we have some tonight?” </p><p>“Of course we can.” </p><p>The mother picked up her daughter and they both trekked back to their grandfather's stand. As she got closer, Kai noticed that she was also wearing a small pendant. A daisy pressed between to smooth halves of glass with gold sealing them together and hanging off a matching chain. </p><p>She eyed him, then looked at his belt. “Mama needs to talk with a customer, can you behave for Grandpa Poki for me?”</p><p>“Okay!” </p><p>The child made grabby motions towards Koki, who leaned forward and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before being let down and rushing to her grandfathers side. Koki then turned back to Kai, gesturing for him to follow her into the house behind their stall.</p><p>A beaded curtain separated them from the hustle of the outside, but the puppeteer led him further back into their house. Kai took a moment to leave his shoes by the door and took a pair of slippers as he quietly observed the home.</p><p>It spoke of Koki and her artistic talent. Small paintings were framed with bamboo and cups of varying shapes and size lined a shelf. One he recognized with a child tiny handprint, with two thumb marks on either side of it. </p><p>Koki took two off the shelf, along with preparing a small kettle and tea leaves. She led him to a small kitchen, a corner of the house with a few small cushions and a low table. </p><p>Part of him noticed that there was a third pillow with only dust on top, he made sure not to sit there. Kai played with the tassels of his seat before the puppeteer returned, shoving them back into his pockets. </p><p>“You must have questions, child.” She said. “Please, would you care for a drink?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Kai downed the tea before it cooled. Koki went wide eyed for a moment. He wiped away a part of leaf that stuck to his chin.</p><p>“Okay, can you just tell me what the heck do these flowers mean? They’re obviously important but for some reason everyone’s looking at me like my dog died whenever I ask.” </p><p>The air around them grew a touch more humid for a moment. Koki looked down into her cup before setting her untouched tea down. </p><p>“Lord Demetrus is… a mysterious entity by his very nature. If you were to ask another ten of his tale, ten more would be before you.” </p><p>Kai just groaned. “Can you please just cut the theatrics and tell me what the hell is happening? You know something, otherwise you wouldn’t have a flower either.” </p><p>He did regret calling her out so aggressively once he did. As far as he knew, those daisies were usually symbols of bad things. Koki’s eyes narrowed and her hand brushed against her pendant.</p><p>Then she gave a tired smile. </p><p>“Sorry. Sorry. Winny always said I was born with a storytellers tongue.” </p><p>“Winny?” </p><p>“Winifred” She clarified. “My wife.”</p><p>“Then where - “ Kai realized it a moment too late. “Oh… shit. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, you couldn’t really have known.” She said quietly, thumbing her pendant.</p><p>Koki reaches behind her long strands of hair to undo the chain. She set the pendant down on the table for Kai to see. Out of courtesy, he set his own down. Koki was quiet for a long moment before she spoke again. </p><p>“It was during the rainy seasons. My father and Winifred were working in the fields. I was pregnant at the time so I didn’t see what was happening. Not until I heard from the other villagers that the rivers had begun to flood.” </p><p>Her hands squeezed her cup, pressing her fingers against the simple dips and patterns in the clay. </p><p>“I… I didn’t see what happened. I think that was for the best, otherwise… I don’t want to think about what that could have done to the baby or to me. But they found their wedding bands downstream.” </p><p>Koki pulled a quilted handkerchief from a pocket and wiped her eyes. Kai looked away, shame filling him knowing he pushed so hard on this topic. But even then, his curiosity wasn’t satiated. So he waited for her to continue. </p><p>“Afterwards I didn’t leave home for… oh I don’t remember. But it was long. Mother was as grief struck as I was. We were both practically ghosts. Then one night, I woke up and felt something tickle my cheek. You can guess what it was.” </p><p>She tapped at her pendant. Kai realized where the gold then must’ve come from. He swallowed and chewed hard on his cheek.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. But I still don’t get it. In your story, you said Demetreus gives out these flowers to people. But why?”</p><p>Koki actually shook her head. “Child, when I said ‘lost’ I didn’t mean just literally or just physically.” </p><p>“So what? He’s supposed to magically know when I’m feeling down in the dumps? What is this guy a serial stalker?” </p><p>That didn’t answer why he got two either. Kai didn’t want to think too hard about what it could imply. </p><p>“To be truthful, I myself do not know how the Son of Nature conducts his matters. Given what he is, he may very well be the ferns between cobblestones or the looming bamboo forests.” </p><p>That did make something click in Kai’s mind. “Didn’t you daighter say she found something that belonged to this guy? A cliff?”</p><p>“Kings Cliffs.” Koki clarified. “And no, it is not a physical cliff. It is a marker that appears wherever he is present.” </p><p>“Great, where can I find it?” </p><p>“Neither of us know.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>The shadow puppeteer finally took a sip of her tea. Her expression was calm, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. </p><p>“It was not I who brought my child home.” </p><p>Kai wanted to yell at her again. But he settled for just growling and throwing his hands up into the air. </p><p>“Great, just great. Thanks for the wisdom and hot leaf juice. But I gotta go.” </p><p>He tucked the flowers back into his sash as he left, angrily tying his shoes back on as he stepped out into the harsh sunlight. The noise and crowds just made him more irritated. So he stomped off to the edge of the village, to the short hillsides by the bamboo forests that overlooked the fields. </p><p>Kai thee himself onto the grass and pulled hard at his hair. Letting his arms flop gracelessly to his sides, he closed his eyes and tried to think of another way to get answers. </p><p>If this forest-nature creature thing made its home close by, Kai reasoned that he could probably track it down. It probably wouldn’t be easy - would a creature like that even leave tracks? - but he shoved that asside and would worry about the details later. </p><p>He lay in the sunlight and let the warmth sink into his skin. The faint rustle of grain filled his ears and fall winds brushed against his cheeks. </p><p>“What’re you doing mister?” </p><p>Kai jolted up, nearly hitting the kid who’s face hovered just above his own. He was impish, small with blond hair that spilled out from a ragged, stripped black cloak. Patches of green and purple fabric were sown across, matching the pair of belts wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kai countered, lying back onto the ground. </p><p>“I asked you first!”</p><p>“Well what if I don’t wanna answer.” </p><p>The kid suddenly kicked him in the ribs. Kai jerked up and curled around his side, the mischievous blonde smirked. </p><p>“You little - “</p><p>“Why do you have two flowers? I though I was the only one?” </p><p>“Why - what?” </p><p>The blonde pushed back part of his hood and tucked just over his ear were two small daisies woven into his hair. He te-adjusted his hood and looked to akai expectantly. </p><p>“Why do you have two?” He asked again. </p><p>“I don’t know. Okay? Look, just leave me alone unless you can lead me to wherever this Demetreus guy lives. Alright?” </p><p>“Ooh! You mean the Kings Cliff! Yea! I saw it with some of my friends, I can take you there!” </p><p>Kai’s expression went front gritty annoyance to pleasant surprise. “You’re serious? You know where it is?” </p><p>“Uhu!” The child nodded. </p><p>“Awesome! Let’s go!” </p><p>“What? I’m not gonna just show you.”</p><p>Kai wanted to kick this kid back, but he swallowed his anger and just groaned. “Fine, what do you want in exchange?” </p><p>Several vendors later, the Fire Ninja followed the thigh-high child into the bamboo forests. His arms and pockets were filled with candied fruits, rock candy and fudge sticks he happily munched on as they walked. </p><p>The forest hadn’t been this dense when Kai had been a kid and he had to actively push apart some of the thicker patches of foliage. The kid didn’t seem to want to wait for him, easily stepping through the plants with a practiced ease. </p><p>“Come on mister! You’re gonna let him get away!” He taunted. </p><p>“Oh for, he probably know you’re coming with all your yelling!”  </p><p>“Then why are you yelling back?” </p><p>Kai ground his teeth down harder and he almost saw smoke curl up from his hand when he placed it on the next stalk of bamboo. </p><p>They made their way beyond the beaten path, deeper into new areas Kai couldn’t remember ever exploring as a kid. </p><p>“Hey, how far is this Cliff supposed to be?” He asked. “Kid?” </p><p>Kai pushed himself through a thick weave of branches, then stumbled into a clearing filled with fallen leaves. Spitting out the ones that got stuck in his mouth, he squinted as he looked around. </p><p>The clearing didn’t really look like a ‘clearing’ to him. The way the plants bent around in an almost dome-like shape felt too specific. Then there was the jutting stone in front of him. It formed a angled roof that sheltered a small pit filled with moss and branches. </p><p>“Is this it?” Kai called out. “Okay all powerful nature… thing. Come on out or things are gonna get real hot here!” </p><p>It was then he realized he hadn’t actually brought his golden weapon. He saw no need to bring it in the first place. Then he realized that the kid that led him into the place wasn’t anywhere around him. </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake, kid you better get your ass out here right now!” He screamed. “Kid? God dammit, this isn’t funny!” </p><p>Kai stuck his hand through the plants and violently shoved then apart and stepped through. The bamboo immediately whipped against him once he let go and cracked sharp against his back. He stumbled forward again and Kai almost couldn’t bring himself to sit up.</p><p>He rolled over onto his back, hissing at the bruises that were no doubt blooming. The sky was starting to fade into a golden afternoon. Kai didn’t think that it took him that long to just get here.</p><p>The brunette just slammed his head back against the ground. “Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friend (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai finds who and what he's looking for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Y’know, these would be a lot harder to guess to anyone not familiar with the ninjago fandom. Like, we all know how specifically coded all the ninja are, it’s just a matter of waiting for their pinning asses to figure it out.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai didn’t know how much time passed as he laid in the dirt. At some point he mustered up the energy to hobble back to the Kings Cliff. He then remembered that he hadn’t eaten anything other than the tea Koki had given him. But he couldn’t bring himself to feel hunger as he crawled onto the small bed of moss. </p><p>It was both pleasantly cool and soft in the shade of the Cliff. Kai chewed at his thumb until he started feeling a coppery taste fill his mouth. He rolled over fitfully and tried to get some better rest. If getting lured into the middle of nowhere by some kid had any benefit, it let him sleep without the worry of being woken by random footsteps. </p><p>The forest was alive with ambient sounds, but not to the point it grew distracting. Kai pressed his cheek against the moss, brushing his hands over the alternating textures of soft and dry leaves. His breathing slowed as he fell into a quiet slumber.</p><p>When he woke up, sleep still hazzed his mind. He could feel a sticky-heavy feeling in his throat and stomach, both hungry and slightly nauseous. Kai still laid in the comfortable quiet, trying to find the strength to move. </p><p>The smell of something sweet hit his nose. Reaching up to rub his eyes, Kai realized that there was a peach sitting in front of his face. </p><p>“What are you, my mom?” He muttered.</p><p>The fuzz on it’s skin ticked his nose and even if he couldn’t feel hungry, Kai’s mouth still watered. Eventually, he did reach for the fruit and slowly nibbled into it. </p><p>He sat up to keep the juice dripping down his face, hunched over and feeling sorry for himself. It took Kai a long time to actually finish the peach, tossing the seed out into the clearing. He knew it wasn’t a coincidence who gave it to him.</p><p>“Why don’t you just show yourself?” He called out. “Why bother with the whole ‘mystical, god’ shtick?” </p><p>Nobody answered. “Of course.” Kai sighed. </p><p>The master of fire considered just rolling over and sleeping again, he’d find Flame and leave after that. But a stubborn and curious part of him said to get up and see if Demetreus was really there. Slowly, he crawled out to the edge of the shade.</p><p>It was darker, about late afternoon, and he could see fireflies buzzing around the bamboo. Birds chirped their evening songs and further past that, Kai could hear the very distant sound of footsteps. Something rustled nearby. </p><p>Kai flinched. He scanned the short treeline. The glow of the fireflies was dull against the bamboo and leaves. They flew in lazy, swirling pattern, around leaves and branches slowly swaying in the wind.</p><p>Two seemed to be hovering in place. Both brighter than the rest.</p><p>Kai realized those weren’t fireflies. </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>The eyes swiftly turned and dashed into the forest. Kai kicked himself off the ground and began shoving away foliage as he ran after the creature. </p><p>The ground under his feet felt spongy with each step, like the earth was trying to suck him down. Plants hung between him and his target and he had to rip them away as he ran. </p><p>“Hey! Wait up! You’re Demetreus aren’t you! Get over here damit!” </p><p>Every so often, he’d have to stop and search for the same glowing eyes before rushing off in that direction. Kai grit his teeth every time, thinking that the god - spirit, arrogant bastard - was teasing him. </p><p>“Are you just scared? Is that it?” Kai screamed. “Cause you should know better than to play with fire!” </p><p>Another heavy branch blocked his path, Kai kicked it down and ignored the whip crack of pain across his side when it richoched back. Slowly though, the nature around him began to thin and he didn’t have to bulldoze his way through much longer. </p><p>He was within arms reach of what he could swear was a mane of vines and golden flowers.</p><p>“I’m not letting you get away!”</p><p>Kai broke through the treeline. There was nothing but fields and shacks in front of him. He looked down at his fist and uncurled it. Bright yellow petals were crumpled between his fingers. </p><p>His teeth were clenched so hard, he was afraid he might chip a tooth. </p><p>“Damit!”</p><p>He threw the petals onto the ground, pulling at his hair and letting out a scream of frustration. </p><p>His hair flopped in front of his face as he whipped back to face the forest. Kai was half tempted to actually follow through with his threat about fire, but figured that would end up harming more people than it helped. </p><p>Then he wondered why he was even so hung up about catching Demetreus. Kai glanced down to the daisies on his belt. Surprisingly, they hadn’t fallen loose during his dash through the trees. </p><p>He didn’t let himself think about why. He stomped down to the blacksmith shop, grabbed one of the small blades still leftover and headed back towards the forest. </p><p>Kai was determined to find this cryptid. No more close calls or half-seen coincidences. </p><p>The ninja looked to the tall pillars of bamboo and mentally slapped himself. Climbing to the top of one of the trees large enough to hold his weight, Kai scanned the canopy for the next branch and leaped. </p><p>Overhead, the afternoon light began to dim. Kai wished for a lantern, but knew that would only draw more attention. He worked quickly but carefully, not wanting to fall on his face from this height.</p><p>He managed to scan the area below. Discounting the fireflies this time, Kai saw no trace of the cryptid. Under him, he could see the top of the Kings Cliff. It didn’t look like anyone had returned. He waited several more minutes in case someone exited from the pit underneath. </p><p>Then he realized that the kid who’d left him in here might still be around. Kai hoped he’d see him again, he had a list prepared. Unfortunately, neither he nor Demetreus came anywhere near the clearing. </p><p>Kai mentally tried to list off where an ancient earth god-entity would make its home. When nothing immediate came to mind, he figured wandering the forest would turn up something eventually. </p><p>Hopping from branch to branch, Kai made note of how easier it’d be if he had some company, even if he didn’t trust one to keep their mouth shut. At least Nya would be nice to have around. But the worry of losing her in the forest loomed over that fantasy like a specter. </p><p>He forced back his hair and scanned the ground, ignoring the growing bruises in his legs and back. </p><p>Traveling deeper into the woods, Kai’s only comfort were the faint lantern lights from Jamonakai far off in the distance. He’d long past the Kings Cliff and the sky was beginning to turn indigo. By now, the fire ninja had all but given up hope. </p><p>He lounged in a tall oak, trying to find a position to rest in that didn’t aggravate his back. Kai chewed on his nails as he idly searched for those distinct glowing green eyes. There was a rustle between bamboo stalks that looked too off to just be a wandering panda.</p><p>Then he saw the glow.</p><p>Demetreus was walking towards something in the distance. In the fading twilight, Kai could squint and just make out what looked like a dip in the planes of dense trees. The ninja made his way in creeping intervals. Even if the cryptid couldn’t see him, he had a justified suspicion that any movement in the trees would draw his attention.</p><p>Kai swore he heard singing. He ignores it for now and just follows.</p><p>Eventually, the trees grow thin enough that he can’t keep up from above. Kai estimated his line of sight and prepared a path in the opposite direction. </p><p>He landed softly on a patch of clear grass, creeping up to the forest edge. His ears picked up the soft sounds of water and the hiss of steam. The air around him even felt a touch humid. </p><p>Kai circled around to a small outcrop of rocks with a small tree with branches outstretched over the water he realized was a hot spring. Dashing over, he climbed up the trunk and searched for the cryptid again. </p><p>The foliage rustled again, more fireflies seemed to congregate and Kai saw flowers start to bloom at the forest's edge. Tall, looming pillars of bamboo obediently parted into a perfect arch, followed by the sound of a song and two glowing green eyes.</p><p>“I can feel it on my tongue, brick and mortar.” A sweet, melodious voice rang clear through the dark. “As thick as scripture, drawing lines in the sand and laying borders.”</p><p>Each footstep summoned more blossoms under his feet. A hand reached up and a lighting bug landed on his fingertip. “As tall as towers. I babble on until my voice is gone.”</p><p>Demetreus pressed an eskimo kiss to the insect and watched as it flew away. He was almost a dozen feet away, but the shining twilight seemed to illuminate his form. His form was shockingly similar to the puppet that Koki had used.</p><p>A mane of thick vines spilled over his shoulders and faded into a half-cape made of golden-orange flowers. He looked more human than Kai expected, with defined arms and clear hands and feet. It was the eyes though, that separated him from anything purely mortal. </p><p>He was still singing quietly to himself, rolling back his shoulder and yawning. He stretched out an arm and suddenly, the vines began to grow away from his head.</p><p>They threaded across his arms like snakes and slowly tangled around the bamboo. Demetreus brushed off some leftover petals and slowly stepped into the steaming pools of water. </p><p>The emerald glow slowly faded from his eyes. He blinked, then it was gone. In its place, Kai could see warm amber. </p><p>“Cole?!”</p><p>He slapped a hand over his mouth. </p><p>Something snapped behind him. Kai heard someone scream behind him just as he was tacked off the branch.</p><p>He and his assailant plummeted into the water. The impact and the sudden rush of heat made Kai gasp and choke as liquid filled his lungs. Someone grabbed his hair and kicked his sides. He reached for something and felt fabric. His eyes and throat burned with hot water.</p><p>Then the ground shifted underneath him. Kai spasmed and tried one last time to drag himself to the surface.</p><p>Air hit his back first. Kai’s hair fell in wet sheets over his eyes. Someone was yelling at him. He coughed out all the water, tasting bile and spit dripping past his jaw. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>Kai did register the voice this time. He pushed himself up to his knees, then something snapped against his arms and legs. Looking down, Kai saw vines pulling his wrists behind his back and stone folding over his heels. </p><p>Cole - Demetreus? - was standing on a similarly raised platform. His eyes were glowing again and angry red flowers with wide petals bloomed across his head like fire. Kai couldn’t help but find himself admiring the view.</p><p>Dark, bronze skill that shimmered in the low light and moisture. The glow of his eyes highlighted strong cheekbones. His right arm was flexed and his fist curled tight made the strength in his muscles even more prominent. </p><p>“Hey, eyes up here.” The vines around his wrist tightened. “I said, what are you doing here.” </p><p>“I’m as surprised as you are buddy.” Kai grit out. “I was just - you!”</p><p>He tried to surge forward, towards the kid he saw hiding behind Cole’s leg. Their hood was sopping wet, but he could see the cheeky gleem of red and tufts of blonde peeking through. </p><p>“You little shit! Consider yourself lucky I can’t reach you now. I swear to god - “</p><p>“Wait, just shut up for a second.” Cole pinched his nose. “Lloyd, what did you do.”</p><p>“He’s the one who was staking us!”</p><p>“And you were the asshole who got me lost!”</p><p>“I said I’d lead you to the Cliff, never said I’d take you back.”</p><p>“Alright, enough.” Cole said, voice solid with finality. Even Lloyd clamped down his mouth. “Lloyd, don’t lie. I saw those wrappers too.”</p><p>“You got him out anyway, didn’t you?” He muttered.</p><p>“My point still stands and you know it.” Cole stated. “He wouldn’t be here if you’d just been honest with him.”</p><p>Lloyd sighed and uncrossed his arms. Cole set a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, take off your hood and go change before you get cold. I still need to talk with Kai.”</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Another rumble shook the ground and a short stone dock rose out of the ground. Lloyd climbed ontop and pulled his now soaked hood off his shoulders. Kai noticed that the kid was wearing a black hoodie under that. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cole sighed. His fist uncurled and the bindings around his limbs dispersed, “I didn’t think that you’d come back. I kinda just… reacted. If i’m being honest, I’m kinda impressed you found me.” </p><p>“You didn’t make it easy for me either.” </p><p>Kai rubbed at his sore wrists, adding that to the long list of annoying injuries. He leaned forward on one knee, the other crossed under him. Cole rubbed at the back of his head with an embarrassed and apologetic expression.</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t keep a lot of clothes in your size. I can offer you mine if you want?” </p><p>“ ‘sfine. I’ll just dry it off.” </p><p>Kai peeled off his shirt, tossing it and his wet shoes off to the side. Cole reached out with a hand and a pillar of stone caught it before he hit the ground. </p><p>He realized Cole was staring at him. “Sorry, It’s just… you look pretty banged up.” </p><p>“Yea? And?” </p><p>“I’m just saying, these springs are really good for sore backs.”</p><p>Kai gave him a look.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not the one making it weird.” He laughed. “But seriously, I understand if you don’t wanna.”</p><p>“I’m not saying anything.” Kai snapped back. He’d also be lying if the idea of lounging in a hot spring with someone as hot as Cole wasn’t unappealing. </p><p>The teen shrugged and leaned back against the small circle of stone Kai sat on. The fire ninja slowly dipped his feet back into the water, the heat far more relaxing when he wasn’t suffocating. </p><p>“You’ve got questions, alot of ‘em I bet.” Cole mentioned. “Go ahead, we’ve got all night.”</p><p>Kai actually struggled to think of what to say first. “Uh, are you really  human? Or a spirit?”</p><p>He wanted to slap himself. Cole gave him a coy look. “Yes, I’m just a regular meatsack like the rest of us.” </p><p>That put Kai at ease and he didn’t look offended either. “Alright. Then where’d you get your powers from?”</p><p>Cole rubbed at his chin, then dragged a hand through wet hair. Kai noticed his fingers bump against something and he realized Cole had tiny horns on the sides of his head. The darker teen noticed that and smoothed his hair down.</p><p>“Yea, don’t ask me about those. I’ve always had them.” Cole explains. “As for my powers… I know I got them from my mom. My dad kept that hidden from me until she died, I… I didn’t take it really well. I ran away and punched a hole into the ground.”</p><p>The honesty Cole spoke to him with made Kai feel like he was witnessing some great secret. He started chewing on his thump. “What happened after that?”</p><p>“I kinda just wandered, really. Spent a lot of nights just sleeping in trees. My powers didn’t really… develop, until after I found Lloyd.”</p><p>“What’d he got to do with any of this?” Kai asked suspiciously. </p><p>“Alot.” Cole deadpanned. “I found Lloyd rummaging through some trash. I offered to buy him some proper food. After that, I pretty much adopted him. He told me about his dad, I told him about mine and… well, let’s just say I had the luxury of going back and talking to him.”</p><p>Kai glanced back to the kid at that. Lloyd was sitting under the outcropping of rock with the tree he’d been thrown out of. He realized it was another Kings Cliff and the child was happily munching on more peaches that dangled overhead.</p><p>“What about you?” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Cole turned to face him. Even in the low light, his calm and sweet face was so clear.</p><p>“I was just wondering, most people don’t put in this much effort to find me.” He explained. “Most just… see me and go about their day. Why’d you literally tear yourself up over just me?” </p><p>Kai bit harder on his thumb. Cole frowned and pulled his hand away.</p><p>“Don’t do that. I understand if you don’t wanna say. I was just curious.” </p><p>He was content to leave it at that, but his conscience urged him to say at least something in return. Kai groaned and threw his head back.</p><p>“I don’t know - I… I guess… the idea of you - Demetreus, whatever - doing what you're doing was… good? I told you I don’t know! I just thought it was nice that for once I didn’t have to look out for myself all the time and be the one my sister had to go to for… for just...everything!” </p><p>He ended up screaming that last part into the open air. He didn’t care if Lloyd made fun of him, or if Cole scoffed and called him an idiot. For a moment, it felt good. Kai sunk back into the water, all the way up to his nose and just soaked in the hot air and heat.</p><p>Cole set a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through that kind of stress. Is there someone else you could go to? Someone you trust to talk to about how you feel?”</p><p>Kai’s answer was muffled by bubbled and stubbornness.<br/>
He laughed. “What? Boiled your tongue off?” </p><p>“I said you.”</p><p>Cole blinked. The hand on his shoulder squeezed and then Kai was being pulled in for another hug. It felt almost painfully intimate, not just because of the fact that they were both bare chested. </p><p>Cole gently cupped the back of his head, letting him rest his forehead on his chest. Kai heard himself sniffle and hissed through clenched teeth. Slowly, he let himself go limp, letting Cole support him as he leaned back against the rocks.</p><p>“If you want, maybe I could check out your place. You said you had a team, right? I’d like to meet them.” He offered. </p><p>“If you can tolerate ‘em.” Kai muttered quietly. </p><p>“If I can tolerate you, cactus, then they should be a piece of cake... darn, now I want some.” </p><p>Kai snickered again. He could feel Coles rumbling laughter. </p><p>Eventually, Kai yawned against the other and pulled back. He combed back his droopy hair and realized it was completely dark now. Cole turned back to Lloyd.</p><p>“C’mon squirt, bedtime.”</p><p>“Already?”</p><p>“Consider this punishment for making Kai buy all that candy from you.”</p><p>Lloyd groaned louder, but still crawled under the Kings Cliff. A branch from the tree lowered a small blanket Cole used to pat himself down before throwing it to Kai. Even with all the extra sleep, the teen couldn’t help but feel exhausted. </p><p>“Hope you’re alright with sharing with my gremlin child.” </p><p>“As long as he doesn’t bite.” </p><p>Lloyd stuck his head out and glared at Kai. “As long as you don’t start being all mushy around my dad.”</p><p>Kai stuck out his tongue. “No promises kid.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>“Enough you guys.” Cole huffed out in an exacerbated, yet fond tone. “Just sleep, we’ve got a lot of walking to do.”</p><p>“Who says I walked here?” Kai grinned, stepping under the rocky shelter. “We’re ridin’ in style.”</p><p>Cole patted down a patch of moss that Lloyd curled up on, one of his arms holding the kid close to hic chest. His eyes were pinched with thought.</p><p>“Uh, car?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Plane?”</p><p>“Nah, way cooler.”</p><p>Cole sighed. “I give up. How are we getting back to your place?”</p><p>“Dragon.”</p><p>Kai swore he saw a flicker of green in Cole’s eye. He smirked. “What? The great and mighty Lord Demetreus is scared of the big bad dragon?”</p><p>“N... no?” He didn’t seem to convince himself. </p><p>Kai just stretched himself over the moss bedding and laughed. He expected the plants to feel itchy on his bruised skin, but to his surprise, it was still soft. The walls and ceiling were covered in tiny white daisies like a miniature constellation. </p><p>He felt Cole reach out and squeeze his hand. “G’night Kai.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>Kai drifted off soon after, quietly holding Cole’s hand as he slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*taps microphone* ahem</p>
<p>
  <em>I AM NOT ASHAMED TO ADMIT THAT I <br/>AM<br/>A HO E<br/>FOR THIS AU</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>